Some vibration isolation modules use a fluid within the walls of a hose-like envelope to provide neutral buoyancy. This not only makes retrieval through a hull penetrator unfeasible, but a more objectionable consequence is that the fluid filled modules compromise the acoustical damping capabilities of the module since they do not acoustically decouple an array from its towing cable. The signal degradation caused by the transmission of strumming noises and vibration to the array limited the array's effectiveness. Rubber-like separators between the array and towing cable have been used with some degree of success, however; when the array's drag became too great, (if, for example, the array was pulled faster through the water) rubber separators tended to fail. Towing the arrays by rigid cables directly, or through separators having rigid cables, again would transmit the objectionable cable noise to the array. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state-of-the-art for a vibration isolation module interposed between a towed array and its towing cable which is capable of isolating the array, of being fed through a tight, hull penetrator, and which can bear the load under a variety of conditions, such as higher towing velocities.